


Time Alone

by LikiPanda



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikiPanda/pseuds/LikiPanda
Summary: The night of the Masquerade has arrived. Asra and his apprentice find some time to themselves before the festivities begin.





	Time Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Lack of male apprentices made me write this. I haven't written anything in YEARS so be gentle with me. I hope you enjoy~!

How was it time for the Masquerade already? You and Asra hurry up to your room to find two lavishly decorated costumes. Asra picks up a note. You and he recognize the lavender scented perfume that clings to the paper. “It's from Nadia,” he says as he reads it. “She's gotten us outfits to go along with the masks I made for us. How thoughtful~”

Your fingers trail over the fine fabric of your costume. Asra nods to the masks. You knew about his fox one, but he has made a very handsome blue raven mask for you. You pick it up, tracing over the bird beak. It was nothing like the masks the doctors wore. It was intricately carved and painted. Asra had put a lot of work into it. “You made it my favorite color,” you say sweetly, looking at him. You then blush lightly. His scarf was on the bed and he was unbuttoning his white shirt. Right. Changing for the Masquerade. 

You shrug off your own scarf and vest. You tug at the strings of your shirt and it opens to show your pale chest. You suddenly feel hands over your own. “You seem to be taking a long time. Need some help?” You roll your eyes and playfully push him away. He's only in underwear at this point.

“Oh shush you.”

“Mmm, you could give me a show~” Asra says sensually as he looks up and down your form. You can't help but blush, heat crawling up your cheeks and the back of your neck. You swallow and your eyes meet his violet eyes.

“Maybe I should.” You slowly pull the shirt over your body, leaving your chest bare minus the emerald necklace you had decided to keep. He sits on the plush bed and leans back on his elbows. He watches you with surprised, but hungry eyes. You gently run your hands up your chest and to your neck, then up into your curly hair. You tug the ponytail free and let your hair fall around your shoulders. You'd been meaning to cut it, but staring at him from half of it hiding your face made you feel...sexy.

You smile a bit and unclip your belt, letting it fall to the floor with a soft thud. You turn, playing with your hair once more, swaying your thin hips lightly, your bare back to Asra. You don't hear him get up, but you feel his hands on your skin, warm fingers tracing down your spine. You shiver from the light touch and turn to face him. He kisses you. You sigh happily and kiss back, loving how soft and warm his lips are.

You're together for several moments, hands at the small of your back, your arms around his shoulders. He pulls back, resting his forehead against yours. “No one would miss us if we took a minute.” You love the hint and move to sit on the bed, holding his hand, leading him to sit beside you.

He does so and cups your cheek, his lips finding yours again. You melt into the sweet kiss, moving your hands up his torso, feeling his tight olive skin. One of his hands moves up your thigh and tugs at the strings holding your pants up. You shift, lying back on the bed, letting him pull the garment off you. 

You already feel heat in your loins. Just being with him like this, kissing and touching, makes your skin tingle and come alive. He straddles your thighs, crawling over you, hands moving up your bare chest. He traces over your ribs and collarbones, his violet eyes meeting yours. Your face is flushed. You reach up and cup his cheek. He moves a hand over yours and nuzzles into your fingers. “You're beautiful like this,” he whispers, seduction hanging on his voice.

His other hand trails up your bare thigh. You feel him cup you through your underwear and you let out a little gasp of pleasure. He smiles and nuzzles your noses, tracing over the shape of your length through the thin cloth. You bite your lower lip, blushing darker. He's blushing as well as he leans down, letting your lips meet. You move your arms up around his neck and kiss back hungrily. You couldn't pull him close enough.

He keeps palming you and you're rock hard in no time. He tugs you free from your underwear, expert fingers tracing over the throbbing skin, a nail dipping into the slit of the head. You groan and roll up tentatively. He squeezes gently as he starts to stroke you. Mid moan you feel his warm wet tongue slip into your mouth. You push your own back, your nails lightly scratching his shoulder blades.

After several minutes of heated kisses and touches you moan his name. “Asra...please...” 

He sits up a bit and smirks, “Please? So polite. Hold on a minute.” He carefully crawls off top of you and stands. You frown and sit up, watching him pick up his traveling vest. What was he doing? Oh. He fishes out a little bottle. Rose scented oil. You both used it as a perfume. He returns to you, uncorking the bottle. You can smell the roses. 

He hands you the bottle carefully before stripping completely. You can't help but stare at him. His lovely olive skin, his gorgeous white hair, soft lips, you could go on. He straddles your hips and kisses you before taking the bottle back. He lets some of the oil spill onto his fingers then sets the bottle on the little ornate table next to the bed. He lets you lie back and kisses down your neck and chest. Oiled fingers trace over your hardness then move down.

His finger traces around your anus and you gasp softly when it pushes in. The oil lets it slide in easily. Your hand closes around the silken sheets as he slowly moves it in and out, adding a second. He kisses and nibbles on your neck as he works. After you've adjusted to three, he removes his fingers and you pout at the loss.

He picks the oil up once more and smells the rose fragrance. “Oil me like a dear?” 

You nod and sit up a bit, taking the little bottle from him and dabbing oil on your hand. You let your slippery fingers enclose around his hard length and notice the little moan that escapes from his lips. You trace every inch of ridged skin, moving your other hand up to the back of his neck and pulling him down for a passionate kiss. You tug a little harder and he groans, parting his lips like you wanted. You press your tongue against his. He's rolling his hips against your hand.

Asra moves your hand away and slips his arms under your thighs, hiking your legs up to around his waist. He gives you a sweet look and you nod. Please, you beg silently. He moves an arm around one of your legs as he slowly pushes into your body. 

Your hands curl around the sheets once more. You had adjusted but he was bigger than his fingers. He waits, pulling one of your legs up higher and lying feather light kisses all over your ankle.

“I'm alright,” you whisper after a few moments. He nods and slowly starts to move in and out of you, holding onto your leg tightly, his other hand tracing random shapes over your chest. You moan softly, arching up each time he pushes. You reach to your heart and clasp his hand, bringing it to your cheek, and nuzzling his warm palm. 

He smirks lightly and picks up the pace. Your back arches and your eyes shut. You're a moaning, writhing mess in no time. He laughs lightly as you start calling out his name like a mantra. “Asra...Asra!” 

He moans lowly and you shiver at the noise. “You feel so good,” he says as he leans down. He nips your lip as he kisses you then his lips move down your neck. You toss your head back, nearly hitting it on the ornate headboard. Several minutes of ecstasy pass. He's kissing your chest and squeezing your hard cock. He wants you to release and you can feel your stomach getting warm. 

“So close!” You gasp out, tangling a hand in his white hair. You feel him smile against your skin. His movements become sporadic. You cry out his name and white paints his hand. He moans and you feel warmth enter your body. You tug him down and kiss him hard. He kisses back, just as hungrily. 

He moves back carefully, slipping out of you with ease. He lies beside you and pulls you close. You nuzzle his neck, loving how your chest feels pressed against his. The moment of heat finally cools. He's playing with your hair and you close your eyes. You wish to be like this forever, in his protective arms. He's all you've ever known, as far as your broken memory will allow you to remember, and you never want to leave his side.

Asra sighs softly. “Though this is wonderful, we do have a task at hand.”

Right. Lucio. And whatever he's planning for this party. The two of you need to be there to stop it. You groan and sit up with him. He smiles and kisses your cheek softly. “There will be more moments like this, worry not.” 

You hoped there would be a million. You're sure you love him, though still afraid to tell him so. He gets a decorated handkerchief and helps clean the two of you up. You begrudgingly pull on your costume, fastening the intricate buttons. You run your fingers through your hair and leave it down before putting on the dark blue raven mask. 

The two of you are lost for words as you look into the mirror. “I barely recognize us,” he mutters, “We better head down.” 

You nod and allow him to take your hand in his gloved one. Hopefully tonight would pass without much incident. But knowing what you know about Lucio, probably wouldn't be so lucky.


End file.
